Just because of a Kiss
by bookybookworm
Summary: Gwen starts questioning Merlin about the girl he loved - Freya. And when he goes down to the lake to see his beloved, guess what happens? The king of Camelot tags along! And what's this about Morgana? Read and review! My first romance... ish. ;) Reviews make me update faster... Hint hint...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was going to be a one-shot, but… Ya know… I got carried away. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**_JUST BECAUSE OF A KISS_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Oh, my eyes!" Merlin screamed, ducking out of Arthur's chambers as soon as he walked in, dropping the piece of laundry.

A guard hurriedly went up to him. "What happened? Is his highness injured?" he demanded.

"What?" Merlin asked, completely bewildered. "It's just, Arthur and Gwen... They were... were _kissing_!"The guard visibly relaxed. Suddenly, a blushing Arthur stormed out of his chambers.

"What the hell were you doing?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see, Sire, when my boss and my best friend start kissing, it gets a little shocking!"

Gwen came out, her cheeks coloured, but a teasing smile was on her lips. "What, Merlin?" she said evilly. "You've never seen anyone kiss before?"

Merlin spluttered. "Well..."

"Hang on!" Gwen laughed. "You haven't even kissed anyone before? Last I knew, all the females in the kitchens were in love with you!"

"What?" Merlin screeched. "They were?"

"And probably still are!" Gwen chuckled. Arthur had a massive grin on his face.

"And," Merlin said stubbornly, "I have kissed a girl!"Arthur choked. Gwen's eyes lit up, hungry for some gossip. "Ooh, who was it? Was it Martha? She always said that she was in love with you!"

"Martha?" Merlin said disgustedly. "Yuck! I don't even like her!"

"So?" Gwen smiled. Arthur slowly backed into his chambers, not wanting to get caught up in this 'girly' conversation.

Merlin looked horrified. "I-I would never do that!"

"Relax! I was joking!" Gwen said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, who did you kiss?" Gwen prompted.

Merlin blushed horribly. He backed away from Gwen, but was grabbed immediately by the arm. "Oh, no, mister! I'm going to find out!"

"Why do you want to find out?" Merlin asked suspuciously.

"I'm your friend, Merlin!" Gwen reminded him. "Tell me, or else!"

Merlin sighed. "Fine! But you can't tell Arthur!"

"OK!" Gwen said. Little did they know that Arthur was eavesdropping. I mean, this was a perfect blackmail oppurtunity!

"Her name was... Freya," Merlin sighed. "Sh-she was beautiful."

"Was?" Gwen asked sharply.

"She's dead," Merlin said emotionlessly.

Gwen didn't know what to say. "Oh, Merlin..."

Merlin's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"You can tell me," Gwen said softly."She was amazing. She was so kind, and we planned to - to..." Merlin trailed off. "To run away. She was being hunted. But then she got wounded." A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek.

"Hunted?" Gwen whispered. "By whom?"

"N-no one of importance," Merlin sniffled. "That's who I was getting the dress for."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. That's what that dress was for!

Gwen smiled. Merlin grinned a watery smile, before rushing off to the kitchens, to get Arthur's lunch.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

For the next few days, Merlin tried to avoid Gwen's scrutiny. He had also noticed some of the female servants trying to flirt with him. Well. Gwen was right. Also, Arthur kept shooting Merlin glances, that said, 'I know something that you don't!'

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

**These chapters are going to be really short, but I will update more often, so…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I updated after 1 day! I know! Amazing! But don't get used to it. I'll be probably updating every few days, if not a week. This is quite short, but… good things come in small packages! Thanks for the three reviews! It's a record! 3 in one day! Thanks to Elise.V, larasmith, and Stacy (guest)**

**Guest Replies:**

**Stacy - Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: [insert funny disclaimer here]**

_For the next few days, Merlin tried to avoid Gwen's scrutiny. He had also noticed some of the female servants trying to flirt with him. Well. Gwen was right. Also, Arthur kept shooting Merlin glances, that said, 'I know something that you don't!'_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

It was nearing the date marking Freya's death. Every year, on this day, he had been subdued, and visited the Lake of Avalon to meet with Freya. They were allowed to see each other for limited amounts of time, but Merlin was glad. It was the one day that he could just be himself.

On the day, Merlin travelled to the Lake. Freya was waiting for him in the bank. Merlin heard a twig snap beside him, and turned around, before dismissing it as an innocent animal.

But it wasn't. Arthur had, once again, decided to eavesdrop on Merlin. But he had a good reason! Merlin had been acting sad all day, never once calling him 'prat' or 'clotpole'. Something was up. So when Merlin had decided to leave, what could Arthur do but follow him?

"Freya," Merlin breathed, but Arthur frowned. Wasn't Freya supposed to be dead?

"Merlin!" Freya shouted with joy, and she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you so..." Merlin said, gripping the girl's hands tightly. "It's been so long..."

They sat down on the bank. "Do you remember when we first properly met?" Merlin said cautiously.

"I was locked up in a cage!" Freya said frowning, but her eyes gleamed.

Merlin laughed softly. "No, after that! When I released you! Though you were very beautiful then, as well."

Freya blushed. "Well, you were very handsome. And you are now, as well."

Arthur snorted silently. Merlin, handsome?

"Oh, I wish you were still alive!" Merlin said desperately.

Hang on! Freya was dead? Then how...

"Shh, Merlin," Freya said. "Let's enjoy each other's company while we can."

Arthur felt extremely sorry for Merlin. Then Freya said something that froze Arthur's blood.

"Could you make the candles float, again?" she said.

How? How could Merlin make candles float?Merlin looked around, and whispered, "Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen.*" His eyes flashed a burning gold, and candles started to float in mid-air.

Arthur slumped down.

Merlin had magic.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

Merlin was evil.

Meanwhile, Freya was looking at Merlin adoringly. "I've missed you!" she said. "It gets terribly sad down there, seeing all those poor souls wondering where they are!"

Arthur was confused. Where did Freya live? Then Merlin did something surprising. He kissed Freya.

Arthur should've seen it coming really. But... Merlin kissing someone? Wow. Then he shook himself, and reminded himself that Merlin was an evil sorcerer.

"I must go, my love!" Freya said sadly. "O I wish it were not so!"

Merlin sighed, and looked resigned. "Bye, Freya," he said folornly. "Until next time."

Then Freya slid into the submerged herself fully, and Arthur almost cried out. She'd drown! But Merlin merely walked away.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

***Thanks Merlin wiki! (It's from the episode where Merlin meets Freya.)**

**OK, chapter done! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for sticking with me for this chapter. My mum confiscated my laptop so I couldn't update.**

**Thanks to my amazing, brilliant, clever beta RosiePosieRW!**

**I got 9 whole reviews for chapter 2 alone! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! And almost 1000 views! Thanks soooooooo much!**

**Guest replies:**

**Guest: **Thanks! I didn't know my story would make people cry…

**Lynn: **Yeah, I love confused!Arthur.

**Stacy: **Yes, as you can see in the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Read & Review!**

_Then Freya slid into the submerged herself fully, and Arthur almost cried out;she'd drown! But Merlin merely walked away._

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

Merlin stumbled down the path, where he bumped into someone. "Aargh!" he yelled.

"Relax," said Arthur with a stony look on his face. "It's only me."

Merlin felt uneasy. Had Arthur heard that conversation? Merlin had used magic! He coughed dryly.

"I heard all that."

"A-all what?" asked Merlin, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb!" Arthur burst out, suddenly furious. "I know you're a sorcerer!"

"I'm not!" Merlin was equally angry. "I'm a _warlock_! There's a difference. Though I don't suppose you would know, being brought up thinking that there was only a bad side to magic! Have you ever considered a good use for it?"

Arthur looked surprised. Merlin knew that he may have been a little harsh, but he didn't regret his words.

"Merlin... I-I don't know what to say..." Arthur whispered. "Why did you practise magic?"

"I was born with it! All I've been using my magic for is saving your life!"

"You can't be born -"

"Well, _I_ was!" Merlin shouted bitterly. "You don't know a thing about magic! It's not evil!"

Arthur sat down. "My father would never -"

"You're not your father! You are _King Arthur_, the Once and Future King!" Merlin roared.

"What is the 'Once and Future King'?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed. "You're the one that's supposed to unite Albion, the one to bring magic back!" Merlin shook his head. "Maybe you're not him. Maybe Kilgharrah was wrong."

Arthur wondered who Kilgharrah was, but decided not to ask.

Merlin started to walk away. "I thought you could change. I mean, you decided to stop hunting druids." He turned around to look back at Arthur. "I was wrong to think that. You're too much like your father."

"Merlin!" Arthur said. "Wait."

Merlin looked coldly at him, but did not move.

"I could repel the ban on magic...but you have to prove to me that magic isn't evil." Arthur saw Merlin's frosty exterior drop, just a little.

**[AN: I was going to include Merlin's explanation on why magic was good, but this fic was getting too long. Sorry.]**

Merlin finished his explanation. They had moved to sit on the floor, and Arthur had a look of wonder in his eyes.

"You did all that?" Arthur asked, still in awe. "Why?"

"It's my destiny," Merlin told him bluntly. "I am Emrys, the one to aid the Once and Future King to the throne of Albion."

Arthur was speechless. He had heard stories of Emrys before - all royalty were taught about the cruelty of magic. Especially powerful beings.*

And Emrys was depicted to be the most powerful man on earth. Merlin was the most...? No. Arthur wouldn't believe it.

"_You're Emrys_?"

Merlin looked surprised that Arthur had somehow known his true identity, and nodded.

"He's rumoured to the the most powerful man!"

Merlin didn't deny it.

Arthur was beginning to get worried. Merlin, Arthur's Servant, was Emrys?

"Er, I guess I am," said Merlin, awkwardly.

"Why are you my servant? If you're Emrys, wouldn't you...?" he trailed off.

Merlin seemed to know what Arthur was asking. "I was born to serve you, Arthur," he said wearily. "Just like you were born to be king. Anyway, I never knew I was Emrys until we rescued Mordred."

Arthur held his head in his hands. All of this was just too confusing! Merlin couldn't have magic! But he had seen it with his own eyes. Was he dreaming? Arthur gave himself a surreptitious pinch, but it was no use. Then Arthur found himself saying words he never thought he would say in his life. "I - I trust you," Arthur stuttered, sounding strained.

Merlin looked up in disbelief. "What?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

"I trust you," Arthur repeated more firmly. "I believe you are telling the truth, and I trust you."

Merlin's face expressed a thousand different emotions. Shock, worry, bewilderment, and... pure joy. Then he burst out laughing - laughing with happiness. "You do?"

"Of course I do, you prat!" Arthur saw the smile flash upon Merlin's face at the familiarity. "I don't think you would be trying to take over the kingdom," he continued playfully, "because you're too much of an idiot!"

"Clotpole," Merlin mumbled, loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"Incompetent fool," Arthur countered.

A smile strayed upon Merlin's face as he said, "You wouldn't have me any other way."

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

*** Arthur only knew that Emrys is the most powerful man on earth, has magic, and is a good man. He didn't know about the Dragonlord stuff or anything like that. But Merlin explained it to him.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks soooooooooooo much for the reviews! Five of them!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest (1): Sorry, I don't really do emotions and internal dialogue. But I'll try!**

**Stacy: You'll have to find out!**

**Guest (2): Thanks!I won't ignore you, I love constructive criticism! And I hope this chapter will be better. And thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Enjoy, and at the end, review! Hee hee.**

_"Clotpole," Merlin mumbled, loud enough for Arthur to hear._

_"Incompetent fool," Arthur countered._

_A smile strayed upon Merlin's face as he said, "You wouldn't have me any other way."_

_º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º_

Gwen was sitting in her chambers writing a speech, wondering when Arthur would come back. He had vaguely mentioned something about Merlin, but he had run off before Gwen could ask more. Now she was very frustrated; Arthur had to be at a council meeting in twenty minutes, and he had disappeared off to Merlin knew where.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the square. Gwen peered through the window, and to her relief, Arthur and Merlin were there. Gwen stood up, picked up her skirts and ran to them. "Where have you been?" She all but screeched. "You have a –"

Arthur interrupted her. "It's all right. Merlin and I have been…discussing things."

"It is most certainly _not_ all right!" Gwen was really yelling now. "You missed that meeting of the taxes, and I had to delay it! It starts in twenty minutes!"

At this point, Arthur and Merlin looked quite terrified.

"Relax, Guinevere," Arthur said to his fuming wife. "The matter was really important! It couldn't wait!"

Merlin gave Gwen a pleading look and her icy demeanor melted. "Fine." Gwen's tone was still harsh, but she couldn't keep up the angry expression. "But you still have to go to that council meeting."

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

Arthur was sitting in his chair, listening to some noble ranting on and on about the peasants' complaints about taxes, while Merlin was holding a jug dutifully in the corner like a good servant. But both were fidgeting nervously in their positions, waiting for the end. After the meeting, Arthur would announce that he had started to change his mind about magic, and in the next few meetings, he would try and make magic legal. No one knew about this plan, apart from Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius.

Finally, the meeting ended, and Arthur stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he proclaimed. The other nobles looked at their king curiously. Arthur continued, "I have been thinking, and –" He was interrupted by the crash of doors opening.

Morgana was standing there in her ragged black dress. Her hair cascaded down her back in tangled strands. She had black circles under her eyes. The guards who were supposed to be guarding the doors laid still on the ground, their throats slit.

Everyone drew their swords. Morgana smiled, and her eyes glowed as she uttered a whispered word. The swords flew out of their hands and clattered to the ground.

Arthur spoke in a controlled voice. "What are you doing here, Morgana?"

Morgana laughed evilly. "I have come to find the one named Emrys!"

Alarmed, Merlin slid deeper into the shadows. Arthur cast a fearful glance around the room and, playing dumb, asked, "Who's Emrys?"

"That's none of your business!" Morgana snapped. "I know he's here – I can sense his magic!"

The nobles started muttering furiously, while Merlin carefully walked out of the shadows. Arthur twisted his head to look at the steadily advancing Merlin. Was he going to give himself up? Merlin stood in front of Arthur protectively.

"Hello, Merlin," Morgana sneered. Her icy voice sent shivers up Arthur's spine. "Are you going to protect Arthur all by yourself?"

"Yes," Merlin declared strongly.

Morgana looked taken aback, but replaced her shocked expression with a cold one. "What are you going to do then?" she asked menacingly. "Kill me?"

"No," Merlin said, with a gleam in his eye. "But I can tell you who Emrys is!"

Arthur was confused. Why was Merlin telling Morgana all this? Did his bumbling manservant – a.k.a. _Emrys_ – have a plan?

Meanwhile, Morgana was looking greedily at Merlin. "Tell me!" she demanded furiously.

Merlin smiled. "Me."

Morgana stumbled back as if hit by some unseen force. Arthur looked to see if Merlin had done it; but Merlin's eyes were their normal bright blue.

Morgana was straightening up. "You lie!" She raised her hand and screamed, "Þurh minum gewealde ond þinum mægen…geclippaþ we þone lieg þe ealla awestaþ!" A huge sphere of fire appeared and headed towards them.

"No!" Merlin shouted, and a shield of pure magic surrounded the group. The ball of fire hit the shield and then fizzled out.

Morgana had collapsed on the floor. "Y-you're Emrys?" she whispered, terrified. "You are m-my destiny and d-doom?"

Merlin nodded grimly.

Morgana gathered up the last dregs of energy left in her body, and uttered the words, "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" before disappearing from sight.

Merlin's legs were trembling. Arthur ran up to him as he fell to the ground, exhausted. "You did it!" Arthur breathed in wonder to a barely conscious Merlin.

"Sh-she's not d-dead," Merlin rasped, seeming to take a great effort to speak each word aloud.

"So?" said Arthur. "She's gone! You did it!"

"Do you realise I have been saving your life since the day I got here?" Merlin joked.

Suddenly, a noble spoke. "Sire! Your manservant has magic!"

"Yes, and he has saved us all!" Arthur retorted irritably. "Now leave!"

Merlin looked surprised; Arthur never complimented him. The nobles looked at their king oddly, but filed out through the doors obediently.

Gwen burst in through the doors, sparing a glance at the dead guards on the floor, and then ran to Arthur, who had gently laid Merlin down when Gwen entered the room. "What happened?" she shrieked.

Arthur looked at Merlin briefly. "Morgana came."

**Review! Beta version.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! Time flew on, I guess. Beta'd version! Thanks RosiePosieRW!**

**Fanfiction messed up my chapter. Sorry about that…**

**I got 23 reviews! Ahhhhhh! 6 in one chapter! Not my record, nine, but it'll do… And above 2,500 views! Thanks fanfictioners!**

**Guest replies: (If I haven't replied to anyone, please tell me.)**

**Stacy: Thanks for the review! I know, Arthur can be captain obvious sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"_What_?" Gwen howled furiously. Then she looked around. "Where is she? And whatever happened to Merlin?"

Merlin got to his feet and scrambled out of the way of Gwen's reaching hands. "N-nothing," he stuttered unconvincingly.

Gwen's brown eyes narrowed. "What are you not telling me?" she hissed. "_And where is Morgana_?"

"Well," Arthur said, fidgeting nervously, "she ran away?" It came out as a question rather than a statement, and Gwen squinted at him.

"Why?" she inquired suspiciously.

Merlin thought quickly. "Um, it was Emrys! He, um, defeated her."

"Emrys?" Gwen folded her arms, glaring at him menacingly.

"He's a magic-user," Arthur told her cautiously, looking at Gwen as if she were an unexploded bomb. "And he saved us."

"Where is he now?"

Arthur looked confused; Gwen wasn't upset about the magic. How strange. "He is...in this room."

Gwen looked around the room and, finding no-one, looked to Arthur in confusion. "Surely you can't be Emrys?" she asked, puzzled.

Arthur shook his head wordlessly.

"Who could he be, then?"

Merlin had a funny look on his face. Gwen didn't seem to realise that Merlin could possibly be Emrys. After a minute of waiting for Gwen to get it, Merlin blew up. "Why does everybody assume that I can't be Emrys? Just because I'm Arthur's servant doesn't mean I'm incapable of performing magic!"

Gwen stumbled back in shock. "Merlin...you have magic?" She paused. Then, "_You're _Emrys?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Merlin grumbled irritably. Arthur looked amused.

"W-well - er -" Gwen stuttered. "Y-you're very good at hiding it!"

"Nice save," Arthur muttered.

"Why did you learn magic?" Gwen asked, ignoring Arthur's comment.

"I didn't," Merlin said flatly. "I was born with it."

Gwen's eyes widened, and then narrowed again. "Wait a minute. Why are you called Emrys? I thought you were called Merlin!"

"I am," Merlin said awkwardly, "_Called_ Merlin, that is. My druidic name is Emrys."

"What are you supposed to do?" Gwen asked him curiously.

"Er, well, I protect the Once and Future King," Merlin started. "And -"

"Who's the Once and Future King?" Gwen interrupted. "And aren't you protecting Arthur?"

"I am!"

When Gwen just stared at him, bewildered, Merlin elaborated, "Arthur is the Once and Future King."

Gwen looked at Arthur in awe. "You're the Once and Future King?"

Merlin chuckled. "I found it hard to believe at first as well."

"So who is Emrys?" Gwen asked.

Merlin sighed. "Emrys is a warlock, Morgana's destiny and doom, and a whole bunch of other things."

**[A/N:****I didn't say much in Merlin's description of Emrys because Merlin is quite modest...****]**

"You speak of Emrys as if you're not him," Arthur observed. "Why?"

"We are not the same person," Merlin told him.

"But you just said -"

"I know," said Merlin quietly. "I am him, but I'm Merlin. My name isn't Emrys."

Arthur and Gwen realised the extent of Emrys' responsibility in this world. To live his whole life shrouded in lies, trying to bring back magic without being executed - it must have been terrifying.

**[****A/N: ****Wow, that was deep! ...And I just ruined the moment...]**

After a few minutes, the Knights of the Round Table burst in. They had been told by some nobles that something had happened, but they had been very vague.

"Merlin! Arthur! Gwen!" Gwaine shouted. "What happened?"

"Er..." Merlin struggled to answer.

Arthur butted in, "We will talk about it later. Please find Gaius, and then we can talk about it."

**Sorry for the shortness and lateness! I'll hopefully put up a new chapter soon. I have created a forum! It's a competition for the best Merlin fanfiction! Please look at it and hopefully nominate some stories! The link is on my profile, under updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I was too busy, I suppose. However… I've got eight weeks off from school starting this Thursday! So… Look out for less sporadic updates on ****_all_**** my stories.**

**I have a confession to make. I had prewritten all of these chapters. Before I even published it. But the rest of the ones to follow, I assure you, will be written on the day.**

**J****Review replies:**

**Stacy: Thanks! And here it is.**

**Thanks also to Elise.v and Larasmith.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Merlin! Arthur! Gwen!" Gwaine shouted. "What happened?"_

_"Erm..." Merlin struggled to answer._

_Arthur butt in. "We will talk about it later. Can you please find Gaius, then we can talk about it."_

_º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º_

After the Round Table had gathered, the knights immediately burst out with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why are the guards dead?"

"Did someone come?"

"Silence!" Arthur yelled. "I will tell you.

"I'll start from the beginning. I had followed Merlin to the lake of Avalon," he said. But Gaius interrupted.

"Why were you at the lake of Avalon?" he said.

Merlin blushed. "You know why."

"Anyway, I, um, well, found out that Merlin has magic."

Instant chaos erupted. "Merlin has magic?" was heard all around the circular table.

Merlin's cheeks coloured vibrantly as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

Leon stood up. "If he has magic," he said shakily, "why hasn't he killed us all yet?"

Merlin sighed. This was a reaction he had to expect.

Arthur stood up also. "Merlin won't kill us. I've heard what he has done to help us! Why would he save us if he wanted to kill us?"

Leon sat down in his seat, embarrassed. Merlin felt a flush rise up his cheeks.

Gwaine, however, had a different reaction. "I knew it! I've known it since the day I got here!"

All attention turned to him. "You did?" Merlin said. "Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"Well, I couldn't just say, 'Merlin, do you have magic?' to you, could I?"

Silence. After a pause, Arthur spoke.

"Anyway, we had just finished our Council Meeting, and I was about to announce something. Then-"

"What were you going to announce?" Gwaine asked.

"It doesn't matter. As I was saying, just before I was going to announce something, Morgana came in."

Cue exclamations from the other knights and Gaius.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, she wanted to find someone," Arthur paused to look at Merlin, "called Emrys."

Gaius put his head in his hands. "Merlin," he sighed resignedly. "What did you do?"

Merlin looked affronted. "Me?" he asked, seemingly innocent. "What could I do?"

Arthur glared at Merlin's antics. "As I was saying, Morgana came in, and Emrys," Arthur shot a look at Merlin, "revealed himself."

"Who is Emrys?" Percival asked curiously.

"He's, um, the most powerful warlock in the world, and, um, well, is supposed to be the person who kills Morgana." Arthur kept on shooting Merlin apologetic looks while he spoke, and Merlin's face became redder and redder at each word.

"So he must be dangerous then," Gwaine reasoned.

Merlin looked like a startled bunny.

"What did Emrys do?" Elyan asked, frowning.

"He saved us all by stopping Morgana's spell and made her go away," Arthur said.

"This Emrys is really powerful to stop Morgana," Leon said admiringly.

Meanwhile, Merlin's face resembled a tomato.

"So where is he now?" Percival asked.

"H-he is... Um," Arthur stuttered.

Gaius eyed Arthur and Merlin with amusement. Merlin caught his eye and glared.

"He is in this room," Arthur finally said the dreaded words.

Merlin closed his eyes as, once again, everyone turned to stare at him.

"Well it must be him," Gwaine said with an odd note in his voice. It sounded strangely like fear to Merlin's ears. "Merlin has to be Emrys."

Merlin winced. He waited for the cries of betrayal, much like what Leon had done.

Nothing.

Merlin opened his eyes. No one was talking. Gaius had a small smile on his face and gestured for him to speak.

"Um. Yes, I'm E-Emrys," Merlin said hesitantly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Got there in the end."

"Hey!" Merlin said. "You try telling a secret that you've been keeping for ages and could possibly get you killed!"

"Honestly Merlin, it wouldn't be that hard!"

"You try it then!"

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Clotpole."

"Hey, that's my word!"

"For the love of Camelot, please shut up!" Gwaine shouted, and Merlin and Arthur blushed as the rest of the room roared with laughter.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

And, as always, as most reveals end, magic was brought back into the land and Merlin was made court sorcerer with a funny hat.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

But...

Morgana wasn't defeated.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

**Dun dun dun! Anyway, I've got loads more in store for you.**

**Look out for it!**

**All the best, Bookybookworm. ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Ok, so this isn't actually relevant to the story, but larasmith suggested it to me, and I had to write it. The plot bunny stayed in my head until I wrote it down. So thanks larasmith!**

**This takes place after the meeting.**

**_***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM***_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as the round table meeting had ended, Merlin rushed out of the room.

A figure was seen to hurry out after him.

As Merlin rounded the corner to his and Gaius' rooms, he suddenly spun around.

The figure snuck into the shadows.

"Gwaine," Merlin called. "I know you're there!"

Gwaine stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Merlin said wearily.

"I want to know about your magic!" He said the word cautiously.

"What about it?" Merlin asked, feeling helpless.

"When did you learn it? _Why_ did you learn it?" Gwaine rattled off the questions.

"Stop!" Merlin clutched his head. "I'll tell you."

A pause.

"Well?"

"I - I didn't learn it-"

Gwaime interrupted. "So you don't have magic?"

"Wait, Gwaine!" Merlin sighed. "As I was saying, I didn't learn it, _but_, I was born with it!"

"_Born?" _Gwaine looked gobsmacked. Merlin nodded. "How?" Gwaine said.

Merlin shrugged. "I guess destiny likes me."

Gwaine asked, "But what sorts of magic can you do?"

Merlin looked side to side nervously. "Umm..."

Gwaine looked on expectantly.

"All sorts," he said, rather feebly.

"Can you make ale?" Gwaine asked excitedly.

"Possibly," Merlin said warily, "but I'm not going to try near you."

"Apparently Emrys is the most powerful person in the world," Gwaine said casually.

"Ye-es," Merlin said cautiously.

"How did _you _become the most powerful? When I met you, you were so skinny!"

Merlin shrugged. "I've actually been thinking about that," he mused. "How did _you_ know I had magic?"

"Can I remind you about the _flying plates?"_ Gwaine replied. "And strength, courage and _magic? _I would go on, but it will take too long. Honestly, the people here must be blind!"

At least Merlin had the grace to be embarrassed. "I didn't realise I had been that careless."

"No," Gwaine agreed. "Why didn't you tell me about the magic, then?"

Merlin stared. "I haven't told _anyone, _ever! And, Gwaine, you have a reputation for not keeping secrets. Especially when you've had a tankard."

"You've never told anyone?" Gwaine asked, suprised.

"Not willingly. They've all been forced out of me. Apart from Fre-" Merlin stopped.

"Who?"

"No-one."

Gwaine sighed. "Tell me!"

"Can I keep one secret, at least?"

"Fine." Gwaine frowned.

Merlin faked a yawn at Gwaine's expression. "I'm actually quite tired, I'll just go to sleep, and you can leave," he said hopefully.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, but went without a word, for once.

Merlin collapsed in his bed and thought what in the Goddess's name had happened in the past week.

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Earlier on in the story, I made Merlin tell Arthur about him (Merlin) being a dragonlord, among many other things. Pretend Merlin never told Arthur about the dragonlord stuff. Or anyone apart from Gaius or Kilgharrah (duh!).**

**So yeah.**

**Sorry for the short update.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! My review goal is 38. If I get it, I'll update. If I don't... well...**


End file.
